Opening the Window
by Loulouberry
Summary: A story about what I hope will happen in series 3 of Call the Midwife. I own nothhing. The characters are all wonderful. The irst chapter is specifically about Shelagh and Patrick, played by The amazing Laura Main and Stephen McGann.
1. Chapter 1

**Opening the Window**

**This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so might not be very good. If you could please review I would be very grateful.**

Little did Shelagh know the day would come when she could finally have the man that made her heart ache for so long.

Whilst standing in her old room, Shelagh was getting ready for something that would be one of the most important days in her life, getting married to the love of her life. With all the young midwifes faffing around her, it was something Shelagh wasn't used too.

Shelagh was always a very independent girl who liked to do things for herself. She could never stand people doing things for her when she capable to do it herself.

Ever since the Engagement between Shelagh and Patrick was announced Nonnatus has been very excited for two people they care so deeply for. Sister Monica- Joan has been quite content making paper chains, which will be used to decorate the chapel.

**I know the first chapter isn't very long but I will try and post little but often.**


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few months before Shelagh was struggling to make one of the hardest decisions in her life, now she is putting on a gorgeous wedding dress made by her dear friend Chummy.

Shelagh was so scared and the only person who could wipe away her fear was Sister Julienne.

Shelagh was in her room starting to get ready for her big day.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opens

"My dear good friend it's me"

It was Sister Julienne.

"Sister I'm so glad you're here! I need your help!"

"Whatever is the matter my dear girl?"

Shelagh breathes in deeply.

"I am just so nervous and I don't know what to do!"

"There is no need to be nervous my darling everything is going perfectly well."

"I no sister but I am scared something is going to happen."

Sister Julienne swiftly sits down and put her arm around Shelagh.

"Nothing is going to happen because nor I or anyone else is going to let anything happen, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you so much Sister you don't know how much this means to me."

"Shelagh come here my darling"

Shelagh moves towards Sister Julienne and slowly sits down beside her. They moved closer to each other and started to hug.

It was such a precious moment

"Well I am going to go now Shelagh, and leave you to finish getting ready for your big day."

Shelagh follows Sister Julienne towards the door

Shelagh places her hand very gently on Sister Juliennes shoulder.

"Sister may I ask you something?"

"Off course Shelagh; what is it?"

"Sister, will you will you give me away at my wedding and walk down the aisle with me... Its, it's just my father and my mother died when I was young and ever since coming to Poplar and joining the Order I haven't really kept in touch with my family."

Sister Julienne was very flattered.

"My dear Shelagh are you sure?"

"Off course I am sure. You have been like a mother to me ever since I entered the Order. Even when I decided to leave the Order you helped me so much in helping me make such a big decision."

Shelagh looks down at her small hands and starts to play with the beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

"When I told you I was engaged to be married to Doctor Turner, you were so supportive of my choice."

Both Shelagh and Sister Julienne are now crying with happiness and love.

"Shelagh I am very flattered, it would be my honour to walk such a beautiful girl down the aisle."

Shelagh blushed a little.

"I love you Sister"

"I love you too, dear good friend! I am going to leave you now just so you can finish getting ready for your wedding. I will go and see if I can lend a hand in the Kitchen with the food. I will come back in half an hour to see how you are."

"Goodbye Sister I thank you for everything from the bottom of my heart!"

"There is no need. Goodbye Shelagh I will be back shortly"


End file.
